Ángeles caídos
by Chia Moon
Summary: Dos ángeles. Amor más allá. Dios observa. Ellos se aman.


Premio por fan destacado página de Fanfiction para_ Procrastinacion_.

* * *

Datos del fic:

**Título**: Ángeles caídos

**Pareja:** Naruhina.

**Advertencias**: Lemon. Au.

**Estado**: completo.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no a su respectivo autor.

* * *

**Ángeles caídos**

**.**

**.**

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sintieron el profundo amor y deseo que se sentían. Era el pecado, cayendo lentamente en sus alas. La tortura, que movía lentamente sus manos en caricias. Ella, con las formas de una mujer hermosa, voluminosa y que sabía a gloria bendita. Él, con las formas masculinas que marcaban el ritmo de una musculatura marcada y poderosa.

Ella, un ángel de la guarda.

Él, un ángel guerrero.

Dios todo lo ve, decían, pero él asió un seno en sus manos encallecidas y luego otro. Su boca probó el futo de sus pezones y su lengua, que no tenía suficiente, marcó un ardiente sendero de su ombligo a su lugar secreto. A esa zona prohibida hasta para ella misma.

Y entonces, probó el corazón prohibido, el néctar mágico. Con una pierna sobre su hombro y su cabeza entre sus piernas, jamás pensó que aquello fuera una maravilla que derritiera su boca y cosquilleara en la viva explosión de algo aterrador que los asustaba a ambos y, a la vez, les daba una hermosa sensación de complicidad y bienestar.

No sabían exactamente qué era eso. Seguramente lo que los humanos llamaban orgasmo. Solo sabía que quería más, necesitaba más de eso. Pero ella lo detuvo, aturdida y abrumada, con la respiración agitada, miró hacia su cintura.

Se percató, entonces, que el bastón entre sus piernas que llevaba un rato doliéndole estaba hinchado como nunca lo había estado. Jamás había experimentado algo así y cuando se abrió los pantalones, ella jadeó, mirándolo con sorpresa y rubor.

Hizo un gesto con las manos hacia su boca y él comprendió que, del mismo modo que él había surcado los senderos del fruto prohibido, ella también quería.

Se dejó hacer, sintiendo sus manos pequeñas frías moverse por su cuerpo y arrancar sensaciones que nunca había sentido. Su lengua, jugando contra su piel, cálida y mojada, hasta que dio un respingo al notar su busto sobre su falo.

Fue increíble. Una sensación indescriptible que aumentó cuando sintió la saliva resbalar por su miembro y la punta de su lengua acariciar la parte más sensible de su bastón. Sus caderas se echaron hacia delante como respuesta. Invadió su boca y la explosión de placer fue eléctrica, desde la bolsa que colgaba hasta su cabeza, bajando hasta sus pies y sus alas, que soltaron una ristra de plumas.

Ella le miró, con algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. La ternura que demostró pese a tener su bastón dentro, le enterneció. Le acarició los cabellos, suspirando y animándola a continuar. Y ella lo hizo, moviendo su cabeza mientras su boca básicamente casi se tragaba aquella cosa que le otorgaba tanto placer.

Y, repentinamente, todo su cuerpo se tensó. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero su garganta silenciosa sólo dejó escapar un gutural gemido.

Ella se apartó, con un fino hilo de baba y semen resbalando de sus labios, limpiándoselos con un gesto de sus dedos. Se sentó, con la respiración pesada y aquel bastón todavía despierto.

Se preguntó, extrañamente, si eso necesitaría de otra cosa para calmarse y una idea extraña cruzó por su mente, indicándoselo por señas. Cuando ella enrojeció tanto que las puntas de sus alas brillaron, se rascó la nuca, culpable, hasta que ella se movió, reptando hasta quedar en pie sobre él, sentándose poco a poco hasta que su extensión quedó completamente cubierta por la cueva femenina.

No supo cómo ni por qué, pero fue aún más maravilloso que su boca. Sus caderas buscaron más, como si buscaran una vieja sensación necesaria y ella correspondió con gestos dolorosos al principio, pero, al final, saltaba sobre él en busca de más, del precio del pecado.

Y cuando este llegó para ambos, no importaba la distancia temporal, sus últimas plumas cayeron al suelo, rodeándolos en forma de un corazón blanco, mientras ambos jadeaban, agotados y su semilla resbalaba por el interior de la cueva del ángel de la guarda.

Y, Dios miró. Y vio cuánto se amaban y dijo, que ese pecado no era otra cosa más que amor.

Y usó sus alas para envolverlos con ellas, separándolos y los envió a otro mundo, otro destino, con aquellos a los que él amaba. Si su amor era verdadero, si era sincero, volverían a encontrarse, volverían a abrazarse y finalmente, esa vez, sí podrían decirse con palabras cuánto se amaban.

_Profecías a los ángeles caídos. Estatua del parque Natural._

_El amor más allá del imposible._

_Konoha._

**FIN**

**ABRIL 2019**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**


End file.
